Burned
by Mechconstrictor
Summary: Harry Potter and Burn Notice Crossover. Harry has graduated Hogwarts and now works for the Unspeakables. He awakens in a foreign country without any contacts. Harry/Fleur.


Burned

Chapter 01: You've been burned

A/N: This is one of the many stories that I've started and write when I can't think of anything else to write for my current stories. Figured I'd go ahead and post it and see how people like it. It's only using a few things from the TV show, and some of that has been altered to fit the story.

Summary: Harry Potter and Burned Notice Crossover. Harry has graduated Hogwarts and now works for the Unspeakables. He awakens in a foreign country without any contacts. Harry/Fleur.

Speaking (English and French) - Testing

Thoughts-_ Testing_

xxx

Broussais University Hospital

Paris, France

"Urgh," Harry groaned as climbed out of bed. Looking around, he saw that he was in what appeared to be a muggle hospital. "Anybody get the name of the lorry that hit me?"

"Ah, I see your up," came a voice from his left. From the voice, he could tell that he was no longer in Japan, nor England. "We were beginning to think you'd never wake up. How do you feel?"

"Like someone ran me over with a lorry and decided to run me over a few more times for the hell of it," he groaned. "Where am I? How long have I been here?"

"You're at Broussais University Hospital in Paris," said nurse. "You were found outside by the nightshift two weeks ago. Someone sure did a number on you."

"I can feel it," he said as he rubbed his jaw. "Any chance that I can get something stronger?"

"Sorry, the doctor has given you the maximum dosage," she said. "You know, you're lucky that they left you on our doorsteps. You'd be dead otherwise."

Looking around the room, he said, "How do I get out of here? Not to seem insincere, but I don't like hospitals. They freak me out."

"The doctor should be around shortly and he'll be able to give you an answer," she smiled. "I have to check on the other patients but I'll be back around in a little while. Just lay back and relax for awhile."

xxx

A few days later

"How dare they," Harry ranted as he paced back and forth. After he was released from the hospital, he quickly tried to make contact with his handlers but no one responded to his queries. Not even the secure line to HQ was responding. It was like they weren't even there.

The hospital provided him with the belongings he was found with, which included a wallet. He was sure the address on his id was not the same one that was there before he woke up. That was how he found himself staying in a moderate size apartment. Whoever dumped him here went out of their way to make him comfortable.

He was dragged out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. "Who is it," he called as he walked to the door.

"It's me," a female voice called back. "Tonks."

Opening the door, "What's the idea? What's going on? I wake up in a hospital, in Paris of all places, and no one is taking my calls back in the Department. Last thing I remember was the target in Tokyo being shot before I could get to him. Someone then shot me with a damn dart. A Dart!"

"That's just it," she said as she helped herself to some soda. "Someone got your target before you did. The Department believes you slipped up somewhere."

"So, I can't count how many times those bumbling idiots in R&D screw up. I'm surprised that no one has discovered what they do anyway. And it's not like the Department is completely unknown. The populace knows that we exist."

"That's not the point," she persisted. "You've become a liability to the Department. They've issued a Burn Notice on you."

"Say again," Harry said. He couldn't believe his ears. His own people were leaving him out to hang. To say the least, he was pissed.

"You've been burned. From now on, you will have no contact with anyone in the Department…"

"Aren't you still with the Department?"

"I was sent to warn you," she said softly. "After I leave, no one will contact you unless the Burn has been rescinded. If you leave Paris, you will be liquidated. If you try to alert the press, you will be liquidated. If you…"

"I get it," Harry interrupted angrily. "If I do anything that pisses off the Department, they liquidate me."

"Yes, that's essentially it."

"What's Dumbledore saying about this," Harry asked suddenly. "I know he has to have some knowledge about what's going on. After all, he was the one who alerted us to the target. His Order spies were the ones who stated that Voldemort was planning on approaching the target."

"Dumbledore is in agreement with the Department. He believes that you need to cool off for a bit and this will help you."

"He's probably still pissed that I refused to join the Order."

"There is that," she admitted reluctantly. "And I'm to tell you that all your assets have been frozen. The Department tried to take them, but Gringotts refused to hand them over."

"They did," Harry asked in surprise. "I would've thought that the little buggers would be happy to be rid of me."

"They stated that it would go against their honor to betray their customers," she said. "The Department just believes they want to finish you off themselves."

"Whatever," he waved away her words. "They've been after me ever since I blew up their lobby and injured a visiting goblin."

"Stay safe. I must be off now," she said as she stood up. "Try not to get yourself killed."

With a pop, she was gone.

As soon as she left, he began thinking over what she said. Some of what she said answered some of his questions. But it also left a lot of questions unanswered. Like who set him up. Why did they do it and what do they gain.

Thinking over what she said last made him smile. They thought they could cut off his access to his money.

"Gizmo," he called out.

With a pop, one of his house elves appeared. "Master called for Gizmo?"

Looking down, "Yes, I need to know the status of my other properties. Are they still secure behind the wards?"

"I was doing my normal rounds this morning," Gizmo said as he looked around. "All properties still secure except for this one. Does master wish to ready one of his other houses?"

"Not unless I have one in Paris somewhere."

"Gizmo is being sorry. Master has no other houses in this place."

"That's okay. I know," Harry assured the elf. "I just need to find a new place to stay. I can't stay here. There's no telling how many bugs are in the place."

"Master is calling Gizmo when he finds a new house," the elf stated. "Gizmo and the others will fix it up for master."

"Thanks," Harry smiled. _Thank Merlin the Department is run by purebloods. They'd never think to check the muggle banks. I've got enough to last until I can clear my name._

xxx

"Thanks for meeting me, Mike," Harry said as he sat down. "You won't believe what I've been going through just to talk with someone."

"Oh, I can believe it," Mike grimaced as he sipped his tea. "Can't they make tea over here?"

"Not that I've seen," Harry smiled. "Anyway, what's the word on my situation?"

Sighing, "Let's get one thing straight. Okay?" At Harry's nod, "The only reason I'm here is because you've saved my life more times than I can count. I'm probably going to take some flak for this but I see it as fulfilling a debt."

"It's that bad," Harry asked. "I would have thought that Moscow was worse."

Laughing darkly, "Moscow was a piece of cake compared to this. You've pissed off someone really good this time. What happened? All I know is rumor."

"I took the Tokyo job against my better judgment. It was going to be my last mission for an indefinite period of time."

"You quitting the game?"

"Not really, just a long vacation," Harry said. "I have some personal matters to deal with. Anyway, I was ready to take the target when I received multiple new orders. They all came on the secure frequencies."

"Huh? Is that even possible? What were they?"

"Whether it is possible or not, it happened. They all came from dispatch," Harry said as he glanced around. "One was to pull back immediately and leave the target alive. Another was to liquidate the target. And the third was to only injure him. While I was trying to verify which order was the correct one, someone else took him out. And I know they saw me."

"They saw you?" Mike asked. "How did they know you were there?"

"That's the part I don't know," Harry admitted. "Just before I blacked out, I remember the other assassin saluting me."

"Seems like someone wants you out of the way," Mike finally said. "Anybody you piss off lately who is still alive?"

"Not that I can think of."

"How about Dumbledore?"

"No, he knows I'm here but this isn't his style. He'd want me close to him where he could keep an eye on me. I wouldn't have unrestricted access to the entire city."

"Anyone in the Ministry?"

"Not anyone who is still alive."

"You don't think He is involved in this," Mike asked shakily.

"Who," Harry asked in confusion. "You don't mean Voldemort, do you?"

Suppressing a flinch, "Yeah, him."

"Come on, you're an assassin. Don't tell me that you're afraid to say his name. I've seen little kids with more balls than you."

"It's kinda hard to not be afraid," Mike said harshly. "His kill count is higher than mine. And yours, if I may point out."

"I'll deal with him in due time," Harry said. _Or at least that was the plan. _"And no, I don't think he is involved. He would just try to kill me. Leaving me alive is not his style."

"Whatever you say, man. Well, I'm out of ideas of who set you up."

"Someone has to know," Harry said. "I'll just keep looking until I find that person. Then I'll beat it out of them."

"I think it might be time to think about getting out of town," Mike said. "I can get you new papers and everything. At most, you'll have two days to disappear."

"I can't run," Harry argued. "Even if they don't find me, I'll never be able to rest. I'll be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life. I'm not going to live that way."

"You aren't holding all the cards this time. You're on the other side of the scope," Mike persisted. "I'm not going to be able to help you if this goes south."

"I'm not expecting much help from anyone on this."

Looking around, Mike said, "Well, if you aren't going to leave, then keep your head down for the moment. I don't know when I'll be able to contact you again. I'll probably be in front of the Old Man as soon as I get back."

"Take care," Harry said as Mike stood up.

xxx

"What to do, what to do," Harry asked himself as he walked around his room.

""Is master wanting something," Gizmo asked. "Gizmo can find it for master."

Looking down at the small elf, "Sorry, Gizmo, this is something that I have to do on my own. I don't think there is anything you can do."

"Master needs someone to help," Gizmo asked happily. "Master needs friends help. Master go ask friends."

"I'm afraid that I don't have many left," he said absently. "They seemed to have taken offense that I'm taking my time with the Dark Lord."

"Gizmo be hearing that master has friends here."

"Huh," he said as he was drawn from his thoughts. "I don't know anyone here, at least, I don't think I do."

"Gizmo be hearing stories about master from other house elves. They be saying that master knows a young miss here. Master met young miss when master was in the bad games."

"Bad games? Still learning," he murmured in confusion. "I don't kno… oh yeah, Fleur. I haven't seen her in awhile. Last time was at the Ministry Ball two years ago. Her father is involved in the government."

"Does master need any more help?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

Happy that he could be of help, Gizmo popped away.

xxx

"Let's see, what was the street name," Harry said as he looked at the paper in his hand. Luckily the Delacour family lived in Paris.

Not seeing anything but shops around him, he began to look for someone to ask. Seeing a man leaving a shop, "Sir, where might I find Delacour residence?"

"Delacour, eh," the man said. "If you have any intentions with that family, you'd have better luck trying to storm the Élysée Palace."

"That's my concern," Harry said as he glared at the man. "I'll deal with it."

"Suit yourself," the man shrugged. "Just walk five blocks that way and take a right. Their place is two blocks on the left. You can't miss it."

"Thanks," Harry said as he started walking off.

"You won't be able to get in," the man called out. "The guard won't even pass a message along for you."

Xxx

Looking up at the formidable building almost made him pause. Almost. It was obvious that the only part of the place was visible to muggles. It would be suicide to storm this place. Lucky for him, he wasn't storming it. He was sneaking in.

Applying sticking charms to his hands and feet, he began to climb the wall. Unluckily, he only made it halfway up the wall before a guard spotted him from a window.

"Hey, you," the guard called. "Don't move."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Harry murmured as he climbed in the nearest window. "But I can't stay and chat."

"Diffindo," the guard cast as he spotted Harry.

"Protego," Harry whispered under his breath. "That was a close one."

"Reducto."

"All right," Harry growled. "Enough of this. Confringo. Reducto. Duro."

Taking advantage of the confusion, Harry dashed out of the room and took off down the hallway. _Now where might they be?_

xxx

"What the devil is going on out there," Julien Delacour asked in annoyance as he put his papers down. He had just started to review the new requests for his vote.

"Sir, there seems to be an invader in the manor. The guards are attempting to stop him."

Walking towards the door, he said, "Make sure the women are safe."

Before he could open the door, it swung open knocking him backwards. He was followed to the floor by a black blur that knocked the breath out of him.

"Get off me," he yelled as he tried to untangle himself.

"Sorry, sir," Harry said as he quickly got up. While peeking out the door, he continued, "Didn't mean to barge in on you. It's just that I'm trying not to get killed."

"They might not have tried to kill you if you came in the front door," Julien said while moving his wand into position. "It also tends to help if you have an appointment."

"Truly sorry," Harry said as he fired off a curse down the hall. "Didn't have time."

"I see," Julien said dryly.

"And your one of the persons I wanted to see," Harry said. "I was hoping you could help me."

"You seem to be under the impression that you'll be leaving this room alive. You think I'm going to allow you to harm my wife and daughters? "You're seriously mistaken if you think otherwise."

Looking behind him, Harry noticed that he had a wand pointed at him. Add that to the five other wands pointed at him in the room and the twenty or so more in the hallway made things very interested.

"Now this is more like," Harry muttered. "Outnumbered."

"Toss your wand over to the side," Julien ordered. "And get on the ground."

"You know," Harry said. "I would love to do just that but I have things I have to do."

"You have to the count of five to obey before I fire. That's more than I usually give."

Smiling, Harry said, "It'll only hurt for just a moment."

"What will," Julien asked in confusion before a bright light encompassed the entire room.

"That," Harry said as he summoned the small, circular object that he had dropped by the door when he came crashing through it.

"This is more like it," he said as he looked around the room. Everyone but him was knocked out. "I really need to thank Mike for this little toy...once he notices that it's missing."

-000-

End Chapter 01

-000-


End file.
